


Red Snow

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Series: Microtubules: What Brings Things Together [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bleeding Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misfortune of the brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> These characters are mine, if you wish to use them, tell me first and I'll reply and we'll all be happy.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

He was bleeding out, he knew. He didn’t have to look down to know, he could just feel it in his adrenaline filled bones, could feel that his life was draining out by the drop like an IV drip bag. Marcus knew he would be dead before he could reach his hunting cabin and most certainly before any medical aid could reach him. He hoped his wife wouldn't cry too much when his body was brought back home, if at all. Hopefully his all-grown up kids would help her out.

So instead of down, looked up. The grey clouds rolling by his head forebode either rain or snow. It was harder to breath up there, he remembered one of his sons telling him after school one day, because there was less air up there. Marcus idly wondered if he was climbing up a hill. He couldn't remember exactly where he was going all of a sudden, but he was sure it was somewhere important, so he kept putting one foot in front of the other, hearing the crunch crunch crunch of the white beneath his foot with every step.

His wife. Right. He was returning to his wife from a successful hunt. But it didn't feel successful. Why was that? Ah, right, there wasn't the weight of a good catch on his back. But why not? Oh the red dots. Those were back. Marcus remembered how they happened once before, all red to white to pink. And expanding. They meant something bad. Maybe they meant bad luck. Marcus felt like he should remember, but he was old and sometimes things slipped his mind for no reason whatsoever.

Marcus decided to recount everything that he remembered. He has six sons, one of which died in childbirth, along with a single daughter who he loved like the sun itself. There was his wife, in all her dirty blond haired beauty who he had married after an entire year of dates that started with an awkward dance at prom and a shaky “We’ll try that again next time, huh?”

He loved hunting and poetry, and often on a particularly dull hunt he would remember the lines of Emily Dickens and other wonderful poets. Marcus thought for a second and decided that this wasn't particularly boring and so decided not to think about poetry. Step. Step. Step. Step. He was gasping, attempting to get air in his lungs. But he had to get to his wife! He had to tell her he loved her and that they would raise the kids that she always wanted.

He loved her. Her, his shining North Star, always putting him on track whenever he got lost. He loved her. But he was getting weighed down by things. He tried to throw them off but his right arm wouldn't work, and his left could only do so much. A few things fell off his body but even more weight got put on him. But he loved her, he loved her! He needed to get back to her. They had to have that second dance after the first one was such a disaster. 

He tripped and fell and no matter what he tried, he couldn't get up. The snow felt cool against his skin, but only a little, like it was a glass of water on a warm day. He suddenly realized that he hadn't blinked in a while. He closed his eyes and lay there. He didn't want to open them.

But what about his wife?

His foot twitched and he felt at peace. His wife was here.


End file.
